


That Look

by Castir



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Drug Use, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking hub flower, Tickling, idk how much or little to tag don't look at me, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castir/pseuds/Castir
Summary: "And it wasn't exactly that he'd taken it as a challenge, but he sure didn't let it stop him."Or: The first time Hancock and Lynn have a go at it.





	That Look

"You could not put a baby in me if you _tried_." She'd said to him, and he thought maybe he ought to be offended but the way her eyes crinkled and she smiled put him at ease. Like she knew a secret he didn't. And she probably did, who was he kidding? All sorts of things went on pre-war that nobody remembered anymore. Who was to say that willful prevention of pregnancy wasn't one of them?  
  
And it wasn't exactly that he'd taken it as a challenge, but he sure didn't let it stop him.   
  
They'd been intimate a few times before, sure. They'd lost count the very first week how many sneaky little hidey holes they'd crept into for smooches. She'd said it was like being in high school again, sneaking out of class early to steal kisses behind the gym. And despite only having the most basic inklings of what that meant, Hancock was delighted to indulge her.   
  
It hadn't taken them long to get grindy and handsy, and it had all gone downhill from there. The first time she'd pulled him into some too-small closet and crept a hand into his pants he'd damn near come on the spot. She'd been kind enough to only tease him a little and promised he could return the favor and embarrass her next time.   
"Its been two-fucking-hundred years since I got any, anyway," she'd said, "If I don't immediately go off I'm going to be worried something's wrong." And they wound up having a laugh about it instead. He'd made good on that promise the next time she found a hidden spot and very much enjoyed how she'd looked all flushed and breathless, hand over her mouth to keep every unsavory character on the block out of the loop.   
  
So if the question was "are you nervous?" when it came to the prospect of having sex proper, the answer was no. It was something else he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it gave him all the same stomach butterflies and heart flutters.   
  
Whatever it was he was ignoring it because _hot damn_ it was some view: Lynn perched on his hips like she was, wearing his hat and her coat and damn near nothing else, lower lip caught between her teeth, pink and flushed and the littlest bit short of breath.   
  
"Let me," was all she'd said when the topic had come up and fuck, Hancock was happy he had. She'd warmed him up just the same as always; fast and hungry kisses, flick of tongue here, scrape of teeth there. He'd barely got his pants shimmied down enough to get to business before she'd pushed him down over the edge of his bed and gave him this _look_. A sort of "you're in big trouble if you move from that spot" with "you have no idea what you're in for, but I do" undertones. It went straight to his dick. If he hadn't been set to go before (and he had) that sure as hell did it. She'd laughed at the look on his face and Hancock was sure he deserved it for how transparent he felt, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Especially not once she was on all fours above him, practically naked and creeping fingers beneath his coat, his shirt and all the other layers. Every place she touched was electric. Every pleasant hum made him shiver.   
  
She was much too impatient by the time she'd got his shirt undone to bother with the rest and did little else other than pluck the hat from his head and place it on hers before murmuring the words that would be his undoing,  
  
"Heard a rumor the Mayor here s' got a quick tongue,"  
  
He forgot to speak for a second because his brain was having the tiniest bit of trouble convincing him that _that_ sentence had just come out of _Lynn's_ mouth and was directed at _him_. He was all telling grins the next second though and managed to get out,  
  
"Ain't just rumors, love," before he had more important things to be doing with his mouth. That sort of thing was better demonstrated than bragged about anyway.   
  
Based exclusively on the way her legs trembled when she decided it was finally time to move things along and got up, he was sure that point was proved. Never mind the noises she'd made in between: the little breathless "fuck"s and the way his name started to leave her lips but always wound up some funny jumbled noise by the end because he'd found a particularly good way to move his tongue and Lynn agreed.   
  
"Already had enough of me?" He teased, watching her wobble across the room from where he still lay half on half off his bed. She tossed him a smile over her shoulder and was probably doing it on purpose when she gave him a fantastic view of her ass when she bent to retrieve something from her traveling bags,  
  
"Not even a little," she said with a grin, returning to bed with the tin she kept her hub joints in. She settled herself squarely on his hips, wiggling them probably just to tease him because she was still deliciously wet from their previous antics. And fuck that sure was something. Enough that when he opened his eyes again Hancock wasn't fully sure when he'd thrown his head back or arched off the bed to meet her, but there he was.   
  
"Somebody's eager," she said with a downright feline grin, the tin snapping shut and a joint between her fingers, "Gimme' your lighter before you come your pants." It would have taken a trained observer (and thankfully by now Hancock was) to detect the waver in her voice, to notice how she'd positioned herself to put her curled toes and fingers knotted in the blanket out of sight. She had a good poker face to be sure, but Hancock could see where it cracked.   
  
So even though his hands shook a little when he lit her smoke for her, a roll of his hips as she finished a draw had her tensed like a spring, mouth open in a silent "oh" that never quite made it off her tongue. She could tease all she liked, but it wouldn't change how Hancock had just spent the last several minutes with his face between her legs making abso-fucking-lutely sure she got up sensitive and trembling.   
  
That _look_ was back again when she came back down, braced with one hand against his chest. She took a second pull and exhaled it through her nose before leaning in to steal a kiss. She was rough with it, tasted acrid and sharp like the smoke, it made Hancock's head spin.   
  
He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck to keep her close, responding in kind, mirroring every playful nip she gave him and grinding his hips into hers when she'd begin to regain the upper hand. Sure, he said he'd let her lead. Didn't mean he couldn't make the game challenging.   
  
"Had enough of your sass," he heard her say and was sure he had a reply ready to go, but it got knocked clear out of his head when she suddenly had a mouthful of his neck between her teeth, her hand tight around his dick and her thumb over the tip.   
  
The noise that came out of him was absolutely filthy. Hadn't quite realized just how sensitive he'd gotten while remaining completely untouched. But that was fine. Lynn had plans clearly, based on how she grinned as she handed him the second half of the joint and stroked him lazily as he took the last pull.   
  
He exhaled more like a whine when she took her hand away, the smoke drifting up to frame her face. Her pupils were blown wide by then, whether it was the drugs, the sex or a delicious combination if the two, Hancock wasn't sure.   
  
It didn't matter the next moment when she sat back on her knees, one hand creeping between her legs to give her clit a swirl on the way down to spreading herself open. The little "ah!" she made hung in the air and she used her other hand to give Hancock a couple strokes in prep (as if he'd even remotely needed it, he'd been achingly hard for the entire encounter) before sinking down on his dick.   
  
Slowly. Fuck, so slowly. Hancock watched, eyes wide, mouth hanging open for lack of breath, for as long as he could before his head fell back on the sheets and he stopped caring what noises slipped out of him. They were all embarrassing, and he was sure Lynn was enjoying the fuck out of it.  But that was fine. She was all lidded eyes and blissed smiles when he looked back at her. Fuck, what a view.   
  
Her breath hitched briefly before she sighed out all the tension in herself and settled in his lap, both hands braced against his chest, her nails a pleasantly distracting bite where she dug them in. A roll of her hips had him seeing stars. He didn't look when she snickered at him, what for how he'd screwed his eyes shut, but he could _feel_ it rumbling inside her. She was so hot, still impossibly wet. What he'd done right to wind up in such a position Hancock didn't know but he sure wasn't going to complain. Not that he could string together two thoughts in order to do so: Lynn was no stranger to this, she knew just how to move to blow absolutely everything else out of his head.   
  
Oh. Except for that one thing.   
  
Hancock gathered up absolutely all of what remained of his composure and propped himself up on an elbow, gasping "Wait" rather hoarsely and willing himself not to see the flicker of doubt and worry that passed over Lynn's face.   
  
She yelped when his arm was around her waist, a counter balance to his leaning over and rummaging in the bedside table, and definitely not a ploy to hold her still as he ground his hips up. A pleasant coincidence at best. Definitely.   
  
He pressed the bottle of rad-x into her hand before letting her push him back into the mattress,  
  
"Goddamn, you scared the crap out of me," she murmured and shot him a little smile, obediently swallowing a couple tablets before tossing the bottle away, "Sound more like you're having second thoughts next time, jerk." She smacked him lightly, only enough to make a satisfying noise, though she kept a hand firm in the center of his chest where it landed. Don't get up again, it said.   
  
"Ey', unless you wanna wake up lookin' like this one day," Hancock said with a gesture to himself, though nonetheless sank back into a comfortable spot and placed his hands on her thighs, smiling up at her quietly. Adoring. It made his stomach do weird flips to admit but, fuck he really did.   
  
"No self deprecating humor in bed," Lynn murmured, rolling her hips and making them both gasp. Though Hancock was noticing one of them recovering quicker, and it wasn't him. Every time he refocused his gaze she had beaten him to it, was already there, watching for the exact moment he started having complete thoughts again to make another torturous roll of her hips and knock the coherence right back out of him.   
  
If he said he wasn't enjoying the fuck out if it he'd be a liar.   
  
So he let her have her fun. What was the harm? Let her take her pleasure from him in whichever way she fancied. She was agonizingly slow, doing little else other than rocking her hips, sighing pleasantly. He might even go so far as to say casually. As if riding dick like a champ was on the same level as reading a book for her. Fuck, maybe it was. Every glance he stole she looked totally lucid, calculating, more like she was there to study him than to chase her own orgasm. Was she? She was going to catch his soon if she didn't stop. She was so tight, so wet, so perfect, fuck. _Fuck._    
  
She held him exactly how she liked for a long while, until the angle she wanted changed so she propped herself up with hands on either side of his head. So he had no choice but to see her when he opened his eyes. So the only other view he got was between them and how she slid herself nearly off his dick all together and waited a beat before sinking back down. All slow. So slow he thought he was going to explode. He was so used to the sex they had on the road: fast and hot while things were still safe, that he'd forgotten it could be done another way. That maybe hot-and-fast was just the Lynn Way and that was just how it was going to be.   
  
He had never been so happy to be so wrong.   
  
He reached down to wrap his hands around her hips, clinging really, tried to thrust up to meet her halfway. Speed it up maybe just a little. Just enough to take the edge off. Anything. It was great. Fucking great even, but if she didn't get on with it...he didn't know what. He was long beyond complete thoughts. Had descended into the realm of more, more, more.   
  
Hancock well and truly whined when Lynn pried his hands off, lacing their fingers and pinning them to the bed on his either side. He jerked his hips up sharply in protest, breathing coming in harsh gasps. He swore and made a rather pathetic whimpery noise when she changed her position, her weight on his legs so he couldn't even do that.   
  
His head was spinning and he couldn't decide whether he loved it or hated it. If he'd known, or hell even had the slightest idea before how good a lay she was...  
  
"Ffffuck, sunshine," he rasped, cracking his eyes open to meet hers and was unsurprised (though nonetheless frustrated) to discover the predatory grin on her face. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, too quick, he wasn't fast enough to chase her for more. She was laughing again, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Even if it was at his expense. He took a steadying breath,  
  
"You even gettin' anything outta' this?" He said, and became aware of how his chest was heaving. He tried to even his breathing; she didn't let him,  
  
"My dear, I wouldn't _be_ here if I wasn't getting something out of this," she whispered, low and fuck, dangerous in his ear. Hancock opened his mouth to reply, but the thing she was doing nipping down his neck and along his collarbone was enough distraction that all he got out was a strangled moan. The second try went better,  
  
"Can't help but think this seems a little one-sided," he inhaled sharply as she settled on his hips again and now that she had stilled, he felt a little more capable of consecutive sentences, "Lookit' yourself, you haven't even broken a sweat."  
  
She laughed and his stomach did flips.  
  
"Yeah," she said, biting her cheek to keep the giggling in check, "Far as fun sex stuff goes this is kinda' low on the list," she had the decency to at least look guilty when she said it, but it was gone quickly and replaced by The Look again, " _You_ seem like you're enjoying yourself though." She winked at him and Hancock's stomach flipped back the way it had come.   
  
He gave token struggles and she finally let him take his hands back. Fought him playfully when he wrapped his arms around her middle and wrestled her onto her back instead, pulling back and giving his poor overstimulated dick a break,  
  
"What a fuckin' tease you are," he growled, leaning in and caging her between his arms. He was grinning too, though so she felt unjudged enough to laugh and hide behind her hands, caught in her mischief,  
  
"I was wondering how long you were gonna' hold out," she said, all lit up with a smile and she was so beautiful. He wanted to play the revenge card, really he did, hold her down and take his pleasure from her just as she'd done to him. Or wrap his arms around her legs and eat her out until she was just as strung out and oversensitive as he was. The way she was smiling was making him melt though, and he couldn't keep up the predatory look if he tried. Instead he settled over top of her and didn't protest when she wrapped her legs around his waist, just gave her a little quirk of a brow.  
  
"How about more focus on stuff you actually like and less on terrorizing me," he said finally, laughing along with her when she hid behind her hands.   
  
"Thats so fun, though," she said and honest to goodness squealed when he sat back and dug his fingers into her tummy,  
  
"Fine!" He growled, playful, and easily evaded her hands trying to stop him, "Two can play at this game, lets see how you like it!"  
  
"Nooo!" She twisted away, shrieking with laughter when he only followed her, "Tickling's cheating! Lemme' go!"  
  
"I dunno'," Hancock murmured, leaning in close so he could kiss up her neck to her ear, "Doesn't seem like you've learned anything. You don't look very sorry."  
  
He was trying so hard not to dissolve into laughter too. Hers was infectious though, and his resolve was crumbling. He finally lost it when she shouted,  
  
"You'll never take me alive!" And yanked both his hands from her person. He was way off balance to start with and such a development did not improve matters. Neither did toppling over and landing face first in her cleavage. Lynn did not seem overly bothered though, rather she laughed harder. Probably because of the shade of red Hancock's face had turned. Or maybe they were both just high and having a good time. He didn't care. Long as she was happy too. And she certainly seemed to be.   
  
"Alright, sunshine," he murmured, after they'd gotten hold of themselves again and killed a bit of time just cuddling for good measure, "Much as I like screwing around like this, I think its about time you have a mind blowing orgasm and we call it a day."  
  
"Aw, what no round two or three?" She said around a grin and laughed into her hand at the look she was fixed with,  
  
"You have not even made it through round one, stay with me here." He had to laugh too though. Fuck he had never had sex like this before. All casual and playful. Fun in a different, easy way he might even be inclined to call better.   
  
"Alright, alright I'm behaving, I promise. Put that the hell back in me already," she tightened her legs around his waist and reached up to lace her fingers behind his neck. He scoffed,  
  
"What the thing you don't even like?"  
  
"I like it!" She said quickly, flushing pink, "You just like it more. And I just like your noises, yanno'? If I wasn't reasonably sure you might die or something I could _so_ do that for hours,"  
  
It was Hancock's turn to flush pink. Just the idea of _hours_ had his previously a-little-disinterested dick right back to business. He swallowed thickly and gave a bit of a sheepish smile,  
  
"I aim to please," he said quietly and gasped when she withdrew a hand and reached between them to give him a couple enticing strokes,  
  
"Aim lower then, and you'll hit it," she said with a wink and adjusted her position so that all she had to do was tighten her legs around him to have his dick sink back into her again. She sighed pleasantly when his hips were flush with hers and gazed up through lidded eyes. Hancock looked back in much the same way,  
  
"How are you still so wet, damn," he murmured, voice wavering only a little. If the view had been great before, he didn't even know the word to describe her now.   
  
"You've been pushing all the right buttons," she said, and did he detect a hint of shyness there? A roll if her hips and he couldn't remember if he'd actually heard it or not,  
  
"What, like this one?" He crooned and kept himself propped up with one hand, trailing the other down her front to rub torturous little circles around her clit. Not being especially consistent with the pattern so she was unable to grow used to it, bucking into his hand, and subsequently his hips. Fuck she was so good.   
  
He was lost in the beautiful agony of her face for a moment and started when she grabbed his wrist, halting the teasing assault,  
  
"Do that lighter," she gasped, her back arching, toes curling, whimpering beautifully when he complied. Though the commands of "lighter" didn't stop until his fingers were barely the ghost of a touch against her. He hadn't the slightest clue how such a nothing-at-all could make her tremble and whine like that but all the same she was falling to pieces for him with every touch.   
  
Finally she withdrew the hand that had been clinging to his wrist and knotted it into the blankets above her head. She stretched and arched and goddamn what a sight she was: her coat hanging off her uselessly, framing her light skin, her whole body writhing with each brush of his fingers,  
  
"How do you even feel this," he found himself asking, more in wonder than much else, adjusting his weight so he could trail his other hand down her arm, the same degree of barely-touching she'd shown him, over her collarbone and in a wandering spiral across her chest, her side, her stomach.   
  
She writhed in the sheets, tightening and loosening her legs around him erratically, like she couldn't concentrate for long enough to remember to stay one way or the other. And she probably couldn't.   
  
"So good," she whimpered, rocking her hips up to meet the teasing brush of his fingers and keening when they danced away, "No, what, please," she whined wiggling in a way that made the breath catch in his throat for how it felt. And here he thought he had control.   
  
"Ey' you're supposed to be behaving," he growled, trailing fingers off to investigate the sensitive hollows of her hips, the insides of her thighs and every place between the two that came so terribly, terribly close to being Just Right but never quite making it.   
  
Lynn squirmed involuntarily, burying her face in the crook of her arm and let a steady stream of "please" and "there" and "wait" tumble from her lips between hissed and garbled curses and words that never actually got as far as being his name. Damn he loved that.   
  
He rocked his hips slowly while his hands traveled, just enough to keep his own arousal properly interested while also being enough slick, delicious friction to keep Lynn squirming and breathless.   
  
His one hand traced spirals around her breasts, relentlessly teasing a nipple before wandering off to trace down her side, up beneath one, across the top of another, never in a consistent enough way that she knew where to expect him next. Meanwhile his other hand busily drew a complicated, distractingly ticklish knot of spirals all around her hips and her tummy. Coming right up next to, but never quite close enough to her clit to take any of the edge off.   
  
She squirmed, couldn't stop herself if she tried. Didn't know whether to laugh or moan or cry and so all three came out at once. She held onto the blanket for dear life, caught between "never stop" and "please make me cum" and not having even remotely enough coherence to communicate either.   
  
Thankfully Hancock had a rather good idea of where the limit was. He had been dangling on the edge for what felt like forever, holding himself back through sheer force of will and his lip between his teeth. If he had possessed anywhere near the amount of stamina and self control it would have taken he'd have happily drawn patterns on her skin until she came untouched.   
  
He did not have any such power. And there was no way he'd even so much as outlast her if he didn't relent soon. A pity though it was; she was beautiful stretched out for him like that.   
  
She felt it when the rhythm if his hips changed, and keened at the tickle of his fingers all returning to where they'd started,  
  
"Fuck, please, please, I'm gonna--!" She gasped, whimpered, grinding down hard on his hips and only half noticing the groan that slipped out of him when she did,  
  
"I've got you," he murmured, not sure if she'd even heard him, a little too far gone to really care. A last couple thrusts and the wonderfully confusing dance of too-many fingers Yes There all at once sent her crashing over the edge into her orgasm.   
  
It was the first time he'd ever heard heard his name sound like _that_ and he distractedly promised himself it absolutely could not be the last.  
  
Her legs were wrapped around him so crushingly tight, he could feel her spasms both inside and out and did not stop the ministrations of his fingers until her hands shot down and clung to his for dear life. They did not stay there long though and Hancock quickly found himself being dragged forward by the front of his coat and kissed with such hunger it made his head spin.   
  
It took little more than a couple more erratic thrusts of his hips for him to topple over the brink after her, well and truly forgetting he maybe ought to have pulled out before coming deep inside her. He was much too wrapped up in the feeling of hot, wet, tight, tighter, her tongue in his mouth, her hands scrambling for purchase. One still knotted in the front of his coat, the other now around the back of his neck, nails digging in and surely there would be marks there later.   
  
They both came down finally, gasping for breath, Hancock collapsed bonelessly on top of her, their faces just far enough apart that they could stare at one another and realize, hell yes that just happened.   
  
"Holy fuck," Lynn finally said, laughing breathlessly at how hoarse and wrecked her own voice sounded. She sank heavily into the bedspread and wrapped her arms around Hancock when he settled with his face pressed into her neck. She could feel him smiling, and she did too imagining how his face looked all lit up like that.   
  
"Yeah," he said, and gave up trying to even his breathing by force, "That one." He smothered a laugh into her shoulder, "The whole goddamn building is gonna know what happened now, fuck me."  
  
"I mean, that can certainly be arranged," Lynn murmured in his ear and the shiver that it caused did not go unnoticed. She felt his smile get toothy, "But, no, yeah the whole goddamn town knows, don't even kid yourself. Nick probably heard us all the way in Diamond City."  
  
"What a nasty old perv," Hancock said, lifting his head to meet her gaze and managing to look very serious about it for a whole moment before they both erupted into laughter.   
  
It took them a very long time to coordinate themselves enough to actually get out of bed. And it wound up happening in more of a Hancock becomes decent enough to sneak into the other room for snacks and Lynn does not move until she is handed a drink kind of way.   
  
She didn't bother to sit up all the way and propped herself up only long enough to down the bottle of cola she'd been handed before flopping back and stretching. Hancock watched and she found herself completely unbothered, nudity be damned.   
  
"Want your hat back?" She murmured, watching him through lidded eyes. He looked so handsome when the corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile,  
  
"Nah, keep it awhile longer. All sexed up and wearing my clothes is a great look on you."  
  
She laughed, sleepy, and tugged him back down into her arms, mostly for his company but also a little to steal his warmth.  
  
"Bet that looks even better on you though."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ha. Well. Hey.  
> I've read this so many times I can no longer tell if I did a cool writing Thing or just have wildly inconsistent verb tense. I was trying to get a regular two-people-who-like-each-other fool around thing and not fall into the perfectly choreographed sex scene tropes. Dunno if I hit the mark...  
> Also this is the first I've made content for any fandom since possibly the early 2000's, so... be kind?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
